peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Brown
Glenmore Lloyd Brown (1943 or 1944 – 4 October 2019) also known as "God Son" and "The Rhythm Master", was a Jamaican singer, musician, and record producer, working primarily in the genres of reggae and dub. Born in Kingston, Brown began his musical career in the 1960s as vocalist with Sonny Bradshaw's jazz group, subsequently recording duets with Hopeton Lewis, Lloyd Robinson and Dave Barker for producers such as Duke Reid and Coxsone Dodd. In the early 1970s, he began working as a producer, initially for the Shalimar label, and recorded Augustus Pablo-influenced melodica tracks, such as 1972's "Merry Up". He also recorded for Prince Buster, Leslie Kong, and Derrick Harriott. He formed two record labels; Pantomime (or Pantomine), and South East Music, and produced tracks by U Roy, Gregory Isaacs, Big Youth, I-Roy, Prince Jazzbo, Johnny Clarke, Lloyd Parks, and Little Roy. Due to low funds, his early releases were pressed in limited runs, but since became more widely available on various compilations. Although he had fewer hits in the latter half of the 1970s, he maintained his profile with hits from the likes of Wayne Jarrett and Sylford Walker. Links to Peel Peel was a regular player of Glen Brown's material from the 80's until 2002. There is currently no record of Peel playing Glen Brown's songs during the 60's and 70's according to available playlists. Shows Played ; 1980 *24 May 1980 (BFBS): Marcus Garvey Words (12”) Kingley *28 May 1980: Marcus Garvey Words (12”) Kingley *01 July 1980: Number 1 Dub ;1981 *23 November 1981: 2 Wedden Skank (v/a LP - Melodica Melodies) Trojan ;1988 *Peel March April 1988 Lee Tape 6: Mr. Harry Skank ;1989 *19 September 1989: No More Slavery LP - Check the Winner (The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-1974) Greensleeves *20 September 1989: The Winner (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves *28 September 1989: 2 Wedden Skank (v/a LP - Check The Winner (The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74)) Greensleeves *03 October 1989: 2 Wedden Skank (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves *10 October 1989: No More Slavery (LP - Check The Winner (The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74)) Greensleeves *26 October 1989: Check The Winner (v/a album - Check The Winner The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74) Greensleeves (JP: "I'm not that kind of chap that says why don't they make records like that anymore, but why don't they make records like that anymore.") *02 November 1989: High Holborn St. Song (v/a LP - Check The Winner (The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74)) Greensleeves ;1990 *29 January 1990: Shaka Special (album - Plays Music From The East) Fashion *30 January 1990: South East Music (album - Plays Music From The East) Fashion *05 February 1990: Return To The Roots (album - Plays Music From The East) Fashion ;1996 *23 November 1996: Save Our Dub (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire *24 November 1996: 'Wicked Can't Run This Dub (2xLP-Termination Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *30 November 1996: Wicked Tumbling Version (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire *01 December 1996 (BBC World Service): Save Our Dub (album - Termination Dub 1973-1979) Blood & Fire *08 December 1996: Assack Lawn No. 1 Dub 1 (CD - Termination Dub (1973-79)) Blood & Fire *08 December 1996 (BBC World Service): Assack Lawn No.1 Dub (Version 1) (LP - Termination Dub (1973-79)) Blood & Fire *14 December 1996: There's Dub (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire *December 1996 (FSK): There's Dub (CD - Termination Dub (1973-79)) Blood & Fire ;1997 *05 January 1997: ‘Version 78 Style (CD – Termination Dub)’ Blood & Fire *01 February 1997: Father For The Living Dubwise (album – Termination Dub) Blood & Fire ;1998 *14 April 1998: Lambsbread/Godson's Revenge (10" EP - Lambsbread 98) Blood & Fire ;2002 *04 June 2002: World Conference (single – Jahova Come) Aksis Mundi *20 June 2002 (Radio Eins): World Conference (7" - Jahova Come) Aksis Mundi *22 June 2002 (BBC World Service): World Conference (Jahova Come Instrumental) (7") Aksismundi ‎ *25 June 2002: Jahova Come (7") Aksismundi *July 2002 (FSK): World Conference (Jahova Come Instrumental) (7" - Jahova Come) Aksismundi *21 November 2002: We Dem A Watch (7") Black Redemption External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists